Degrassi: The Time Passed OC
by EclareANDGirfan
Summary: The kids are attending Degrassi! No not the normal kids, the kids of the kids! The generation after this generation! OC for people that submitted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! So the flowers have bloomed and kids have jumped in the pool, oh yeah, I'm FINALLY MAKING THE STORY! I'll do it in alphabetical order.**

**Aiden's POV**

I woke up to a sticky substance on my face, and ran my hand across it. My hand retracted with a glossed piece of paper on it, which I quickly flicked into the garbage can. I lifted off my bed sheets and yelled out the name.

"Tyson!" I called out, anger dripping on every word. He walked into the room with the fakest smile on his face.

I flicked my wrist, trying to get the substance off. "Why did you spit ball me in my sleep?"

His smile dropped, "I don't know. I was _bored_." He stretched out the word bored and fell on my bed.

The springs bounced with joy when his back came intact with the mattress, applying force to the metal.

"Can't you at least spitball someone that's awake, please?" I asked. When he got up and raced for a straw and piece of paper, I slammed the door at the idea.

I ran my fingertips that weren't covered with spit across my bangs, running them out of my eyes.

After his presence that lurked in the air moved to a different room, my eyes peeked out through the crack between the door and doorframe.

Tyson had left; I swished my slim body between the halfway open door after pulling the knob back.

I grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and shut the bathroom door behind me.

**Aislinn's POV**

MCR music blasted from down the hall. I had been talking to my stomach for about a half an hour now.

My mouth filled and I kicked the door open with my foot and raced down the hallway.

I banged my one wrist on the door that was occupied.

Katherine opened it up and realized, she held the wrapped towel and moved out of my way.

I scurried to the toilet and moved my hand away. Opening my mouth, the vomit connected with water.

Madeline heard from next door and ran to my side, holding back my hair and rubbing my back. The music had shut off and was replaced by help from Colleen.

She kneeled at my other side, holding a hand-towel for my face. Katherine walked back to the doorway a minute later fully dressed in a black t-shirt and purple and black checkerboard suspenders over her shoulders.

She zipped up her other high top boot and grabbed the air-freshener.

Madeline flushed the toilet when I lifted my face up. I was happy to have sisters that cared about me so much.

Colleen handed me the towel which had been splashed with water. I ran it over my face and got my toothbrush.

"Are you okay, Aislinn?" Katherine asked by my side. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair before teasing it and clipping in her extensions.

"I'm fine. I just may have the flu." I lied. I knew what had happened, but I don't know how.

"Should I tell Mom?" She asked, looking at my flushed face's reflection.

"Would you please?" I asked. She walked out the door. I heard her thumping footsteps on the stairs.

I tested fake smiles and strolled back to my room.

I dressed sweats and my bunny slippers before going down the two spiral staircases. I bumped into my mother and whispered, "Sorry."

She placed a warm palm on my forehead and rested it there.

"Seems like you have the flu, sweetie. Go upstairs and get some rest. She pointed up the stairs which I followed.

**Amelia's POV**

"Amelia, get up!" My father, KC yelled through the door. I groaned into my pillow and sat up, reaching next to my bed for my phone. I checked the time and noticed I was 10 minutes late.

I slammed my door opened and walked down to my siblings' doors and banged on each one of them.

I stripped down in my bathroom and took a quick shower, letting the water cascade down my body.

I wrapped myself in a velvet towel and practically ran to my room.

My outfit included a brown top in which the sleeves hung down with gold sparkles on them. I paired it up with a black leather skirt and slipped my feet into my white ankle boots that zipped on the side.

I zipped my boots and grabbed my yellow backpack. It had black zebra stripes along it and 3 chambers.

I walked down the stairs and kissed my father and mother on the check with a huge pearly smile.

"I'll get breakfast on the way." My voice echoed up the stairs.

"Are you-" My Dad began.

"I'll have enough time to get to school early." I assured.

My car door clicked when I noticed I was the only child here. I got in and set my already full backpack in the passenger seat.

I sped through Starbucks quickly and sipped my coffee while listening to the radio. I parked in the school's parking lot and grabbed my bag, throwing the blurry plastic cup in a dumpster on my way out.

On my way to the double doors, I noticed all the boys I could, most of them were next to a girl or with their friends.

On my way in I stepped in line behind two girls about the same age talking to each other.

One had straight strawberry-blonde hair. The other had black hair, but on her top layer, it was a mix of blonde hair with red, green, and blue hair. It was straightened to its fullest.

They were talking about their summer and how their mother was making them start studying hard so they could get into Yale.

I scoffed at their talk about how their boyfriends would never give up on them for any girl. What is going to happen when they see me?

The red-blonde haired girl walked toward the cheerleading stand after she slipped out her paper from the folder.

A teacher I assume was watching everyone to make sure they didn't take someone else's paper.

I checked for my name and grabbed the three paged packed with the name Amelia Nicole Guthrie printed in New Times Roman font.

**Andromeda's POV**

I decorated my locker with posters of stars such as Blood on the Dance Floor and Ariana Grande. My headphones blasting Love the Way You Lie part 2.

A boy walked up to me. He said he was the son of a couple that used to go here.

"My parent's names are Sean and Emma Cameron, but I don't think you would know them.

I shook my head. "Was your chap on the Rugby or hoops team?" I asked with my British accent.

"Um," The boy took a second, glancing at the bright lights every few seconds, "Yes, basketball."

I led him to the wall. "My chap played Ruby in his tenth year." **(A/N Sorry, I don't know a lot of British slang!)**

"You seem like an ace though." I complimented. He pointed out his father who played Rugby in 2001-4.

"Thanks." He replied. I ended up walking with him to our first class, talking about what clubs we would join.

"Good morning!" A young looking man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail greeted.

We took out seats, flashing fake smiles to everyone in the class.

"Kangaroo in the sun, mates!" (Good afternoon, peers!) (A/N I'm just making up stuff now!)

I waved to the class and smiled while pulling out my books for ninth grade history.

The teacher, Mr. Perino II cleared his throat and turned his attention to the smart board.

I sighed into my chair. This was going to be a long year.

I shook my head so my bangs would flow to the right side of my head.

I stared down at my bright orange shirt and white ballet flats.

My feet clicked my toes together wishing I could go home. I couldn't believe this was my first class and I was _already _wishing to be home.

The class went very quickly (which was not expected.) I grabbed my bag and raced towards the door. Someone grabbed my arm though, someone with a cold hand.

"Good day?" I asked, still facing the door. A feminine voice cleared her throat. She then moved her hand off of my bicep and the touch was placed by a tapping at my deltoid twice.

I turned around with a toothy grin on my face, hoping I hadn't done anything wrong.

There she stood. A blonde girl who was very pretty placing something in her bag.

"May I be the cheetah who lost a gazelle?" (Did I do something wrong?) I asked, kind of fearful, this was like a chick flick.

"You knocked all of my contents out of my bag when you pushed and shoved your way to the door! You could watch where you're going!"

I nodded, a light blush forming on my cheeks.

I noticed we were the only two in the class besides the coffee sipping Mr. Perino II.

I ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair before pulling it back into a pony.

I stopped by my locker and clipped a 1X3 mirror. It was circular with a lilac see through plastic edging it.

I re-applied my lip gloss before turning toward my new friend who stood decorating his locker with posters of bands and such.

"The giraffe was never signed to the zoo!" (You never actually told me your name!) I laughed at he jumped.

He turned to face me, and then smiled at me. "Sorry, I'm Rocky. And your name is?"

"Andromeda Guthrie, so sorry." I apologized.

We each continued decorating and sharing small talk when I got bumped into.

I turned around thinking it was that rich-looking girl. It was a girl with black hair pulled into a half ponytail. I looked her up and down.

I stuck out my hand. "Good day far set?" (Good day so far?) I asked the girl.

She had big brown eyes, delicate cheekbones, shiny and wavy hair, and was an electric dresser.

She shook my hand, "So far it is." She giggled lightly at her answer.

"So, what class do you have next?" Rocky asked Natalya and I. I completely forgot he was there and pulled my hand back.

"Um, Math." I replied casually. I was staring at her every move as she replied history.

She was completely stunning in my opinion, which should be everyone's!

I looked at her outfit. A purple tee was covered at her stomach by a black elastic belt attached to her light blue skirt that stopped halfway and had ruffles. Under her skirt were black leggings, which showed off her red heels with a rhinestone pattern across her upper toes.

Rocky stood there watching me, getting the hint that I was bisexual or a lesbian.

The first bell rang and I replaced my book with my math supplies. I closed my locker carefully and scurried away.

"Ah, Ms. Guthrie, just in time." The man behind a desk said.

Once again I was so close to being late, poor me. I took a desk that was open, lucky me, it was near the _front_ of the classroom.

I got out my supplies and set my bag down on the metal slot. I organized my supplies in a pencil box and looked up at my teacher.

He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep and was crying the whole night. His bald head shined under the school lights. Did he wax that thing?

I put my hand over my mouth to stop the giggles, but a few escaped.

He put down the pointer to the smart board and turned half a circle to face my way.

"Is there something funny, Ms. Guthrie?" He put his arms over his chest, causing friction to make him shift and fix his tie.

"Sorry, I'm just getting over a cold and I had a tickle in my throat." I made a fist and held it a centimeter from my mouth before giving a small jump and forcing out a fake cough.

"Continue, though." I flicked my wrist so that my fingertips could blow a small breeze if he was standing close enough.

I looked up at the smart board and studied it. Math was actually my best subject.

Time zoomed past and I waited until everyone else had left. I grabbed my bag but was called back down to my seat when I tried to stand.

**Cliffy! Okay, I finally updated this and I'm spending the whole night working on projects for you guys! I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. You should know now the saddest thing you will ever know. Well, two saddest things.**

**1.) I like Imogen. I know, it's a shocker. But she and I are really alike (Without the crazy stalker part, just the random girl.)**

**2.) I don't own Degrassi, I own a lot of Sims games, and I'm making series' on my YT (AngelGirl1591)**

**Oh and thanks so much SweetEyes8 for creating a Ziley child! 3**

**Onto the story!**

**Andromeda's POV (Where we left off)**

_I tried to stand up, but a hand forced me back into my seat._

I brushed the hand away and got up. My eyes glued to my backpack that I zipped.

"Andromeda..." The voice called. It was a deep voice, same as I heard 5 minutes ago.

I turned my neck and looked at my teacher.

"You are good in this class, and the school made some changes over the summer."

"I know where you're going, but I'm not really friends with anyone. I have two!"

"Yes, but they may be excellent in classes too. I'm sure they're at least a little popular!" He took his thumb and his index finger and pinched the air.

I nodded and walked out. More like ran, though.

I saw Roger talking to some other guys by the water fountain and stood in between a few of them.

They were fazed and tried to fill the gap I had taken up. In an attempt to get their attention, I stuck out my arms and waved them around.

"Guys, you're squishing Andromeda!" Roger shouted. Sure, they listen to _him_!

They noticed and mumbled apologies. I swatted them with my hand and pulled Roger on his sleeve.

"You are an alligator; I need your fish for a small time." It came out rushed. He tilted his head up and moved his eyes in different directions.

"Okay." He waved the back of his hand and his friends came over and stood by his side. I felt small and gulped. I figured I'd get to know them a little bit and blinked a few times.

They followed me around until we reached an opening in between two blue rectangles.

I looked over my shoulder before turning. The five had confused looks on their faces, so I laid out the details for them.

**Ariana's POV**

"Sis, can I ask why you are doing that?" Victoria looked at her watch and played with it, before looking back at her sister.

"So that people get me." I said, clutching the sharpie in my hand. In blue New Times Roman font was the word 'Peace' marked on the back of my hand.

I drew a small heart on top of the 'a' and capped the marker, slipping it back in my backpack's side compartment.

"You should probably stop before people start getting hypnotized." She gestured toward my hair and outfit. My look compelled of a black, white, and pink shirt of the bands I listen to, _The Ready Set_. It was stuffed under my black leather jacket and gray skinnies.

"I think I look cute." I complimented myself and closed my walker, taking my place next to my redhead sister.

We walked in silence down the hall until she spoke up. "So, I know it's the first day, but I was thinking about running for Eleventh Grade President."  
>"Do they even have that?" I asked looking at her with my nose scrunched up.<p>

"I hope so." She kind of trailed off after that, I couldn't understand what exactly she was muttering under her breath, but I guess that's just how she is.

I continued to look at her with that face, occasionally understanding few words. We stopped at the open door. It was labeled with sticking letters making the word _Computer Lab_ on them.

I peeked around the corner at first, while my sister just walked in and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Victoria, but I go b Tori." She introduced.

"Morning, sweetie, I'm Ms. Hayasi." She greeted back, turning around so her straight black hair flew around her shoulder.

"But it says here our teacher is Ms. Futaino."

"Yes, she's right there." She pointed toward the closet. In it stood an elderly woman unpacking mouses, with short curly blonde hair and read zebra stripped clothes.

I giggled at her reaction. She sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the keyboard.

"Of course it would be a rude old lady." I mumbled under my breath.

She must have great hearing because her face dropped into a frown and she looked over her shoulder at me, I forced a smile onto my face.

I sat down at one of the Macintosh's and played with the mouse, silently humming lyrics to _Teenagers_ by _My Chemical Romance._

They said 'All teenagers scare,

The living shit out of me,

They could care less,

As long as someone will bleed'

So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose,

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.

I giggled at Gerard Way's point of view about us teenagers.

"Something funny?" The only lady turned around and struck at me.

"It's just a something I heard." I nodded truly.

She looked at me not at all convinced. I coughed and loads of students piled in.

An Indian girl sat next to me and scoffed, making whimpering sounds as she pushed my stuff across her 'invisible line' to my side with her fingertips.

I deviously smiled and turned to her. "Hi, I'm Ariana!" I said, placing my elbow so it was scratching up against her keyboard and my head was in front of the monitor.

"Chloe." She choked out. I returned to my original position and kept babbling like an idiot.

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked, she was about to answer before I held out my hand and counted on my fingers.

"I like to sing, play guitar, and draw a little, writ-"

"I get it!" She yelled toward me, "You love to skate to don't you?"

"Not that much." I said, waving my hand to her.

"Hey, don't interrupt, rude!" I said like Bon Qui Qui.

Her jaw hit the floor, then she posturized herself and started down her list.

"I like to shop, cheer, and flirt." She said, looking at the computer instead of me.

The next thing I said was going to hit her in her gut.

"We're really different…" I began.

"Yeah..." She trailed off.

"So we should spend more time together and find stuff in common." I smiled widely while she looked like she just saw a ghost.

She cleared her throat and turned her attention to the teacher, giving me a fake grin.

I smirked and got out my Sharpie, not caring what Ms. Baggyface had to say.

**Cecily's POV**

My Navy tote bag drooped over the back of my chair, and I paid my attention to the front where a plump woman about 5'8" sat at an oak desk, showing children what page to be on.

She ran a hair through her light blonde hair, and kept directing, I couldn't notice her keep looking at me.

I wrote down answers when it started to become very awkward to me. I raised my hand and she called on me.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked her, she took a pass off her desk in which I walked over to and grabbed.

I paced along the empty halls, my feet steps echoing through the corridors.

I sat down at a bench and pulled out a book, though I couldn't get my eyes to look at it.

After minutes of looking at the page, no letters getting through the firewall in my mind, I sighed and got up.

After walking back to the door, I saw my classmates laughing at something. I moved a step to the right, getting an angled view of my teacher.

Her messy bun was now a tied back ponytail she held the book in her hands, reading it out loud.

I opened the door and quickly put the pass back on the hollow surface, skittering through the rows.

She sighed and continued, I had a feeling she didn't like me, I can't think of a reason why though.

I saw her, her jet black hair waving as she strolled along the halls, I ran and caught up with her, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Hi?" She asked, not knowing who it was.

I giggled at her and started talking. "I'll give you a hint, I'm your cousin."  
>She snaked her arms around to my back, "Cecily!"<p>

"Glad you recognized me." I sarcastically said to her, feigning pain. She let go of the girl, who crossed her arms and let the drape over her stomach.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her, she was turning pale, and couldn't remember her cousin!

She looked down. "I'll tell you some other time." She then left me in shock and walked away, her combat boots almost slamming as they ran.

As I kept staring, her sisters began to mob around her as she clutched her brown Leatherette Bomber Jacket.

I stood dumbfounded while people shoved past me, while another looked straight at my face and began talking.

"Cecily!" She yelled at my face. I looked at the grey eyes and knew who it was.

"Sorry, Kelsey." I rubbed the back of my head, making my hair stand up.

She giggled lively and tried talking in between giggles. "It's alright!" She said, and then continued laughing at my shock.

I shook my head a little and turned to her, cocking my head to the side, "Do you know what's up with Ais?"

"Not really, I haven't talked to her since last summer, and even then it was at a party."

I sighed and looked at my cousin one more time, biting my lip before walking to my locker.

"She is just being so un-normal today!" I said, opening my locker and grabbing a pack of gum.

I heard the footsteps, so I didn't need to guess that my sister had followed me.

We sat down next to our lockers, yes, we had lockers right next to each other.

"Well, have you thought that maybe she's just afraid of her first day."

I blew a bubble up and caught the ends between my teeth, keeping the air in it as if it was helium.

I grabbed the end of the bubble gum and held the bubble in my hand so I could talk.

"That doesn't mean she has to be afraid of me though. Her sisters know, they crowd her like bodyguards."

I got off the ground and looked at the girls still talking surrounding the girl at her locker.

She spoke up, making me jump.

"Sis, maybe it's none of your business."

I sighed and sat down. "Maybe you're right." I popped the gum back in my mouth.

I sighed deeply as we began doing packing our stuff for next class, I put the rest in my locker for now, I have to admit, it would feel good not carrying around five hundred dollars.

As time passed, the hallways began to grow lifeless, my sister rubbing my shoulder telling me Ais would tell me when she's ready.

Was it bad I didn't believe her?

I felt a vibrate next to me, as words flew through the cuts to the speaker.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded,_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, to find me, to find me._

I sighed and waited for everyone to come back, deciding to get a coffee.

As I passed through the double doors and headed for the Dot.

To my entrance a young girl with dirty blonde hair came over and greeted me. I sat down on a bar stool and waited as she finished scrubbing the last inch of glass.

Opening the menu and looking over it, she straightened her Dot shirt, along with her maroon skinny jeans.

Surprise took over me, it was edgy _yet_ matching and fashionable.

I looked up at her name tag that read_ Felicia_ on it.

She waited for me, playing with the cash register.

"Sorry about that." I dropped the menu and put my bag with a giant D on it down.

"It's fine, I love helping out my fellow Degrassi students."

"So why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"..._Touché."_

I smiled and put down the menu.

"I'll have a Caffe Vanilla Frappuccino."

"Ah, one of my favorites. Coming right up." She turned around to the kitchen.

My favorite song came on and I began singing to it, I didn't sing often, but I wasn't the worst.

"So you sing too?" She said, handing me my coffee.

"What do you mean, _too_?"

She giggled and pulled out a menu, playing with the paper slot.

"You never answered my question..." I trailed off in a song-song voice.

She sighed and put down the menu. "I work here afternoon's so I can get my money. Night jobs aren't the best of them." She giggled the last part in a whisper.

"But you're in a coffee place, why not just have coffee?" I suggested.

"Because we have to pay for it. I know, I don't believe it either, but I guess it's just how it goes around Ontario now."

I giggled and sipped some of the coffee.  
>"What about you? Why are you out of school?"<p>

"I don't really think Simpson would notice if I missed a class. He's so old he can't notice what color his shirt is!"

She laughed. "You seem familiar, well your looks do anyway."

"My parents went to Degrassi, and my dad used to work part-time here. I'm surprised the place is still open."

She tapped her jawline with her index finger, her arm gracefully taking a nap on the counter.

"My parents went to Degrassi also. Spinner and Paige Mason."

I'd heard that name before, apparently Paige went off to be a model for a while and it made big news to everyone at Degrassi.

"Peter and Darcy Stone."

She looked at me. "Didn't your mom go to Kenya?"

"Yeah, She said it was beautiful but she couldn't stay there."

"Maybe I'll have to go one day, invite a few friends." She winked at me.

"No, it's okay, I don't want to go." I declined.

She smiled lightly and tossed her head to the side. "It'll be fun..." She looked at the register.

"No, really, my mom won't ever stop talking about it. If she found out I was going, she'd probably skydive while writing my name in the air with spray paint!"

She chuckled and corrected me. "I'm not sure you can do that, but the pilot can."

I groaned. "I'm not going!" I drawled.

"Fine." She ended. "But I've been planning on going to Paris." She looked at me.

I banged my head on the counter which caused her to chuckle lightly while making a coffee.

She passed the coffee to a man in a suit.

"I'm gonna go back now, it's about lunch time."

"Oh yes, because eating the food made by old ladies in dresses is always a perfect meal." She playfully mocked.

"Well what should I do? I mean no offence but sitting on a bar stool in a coffee place isn't the most greatest thing to do."

"Anything! The park, the mall, the beach." She offered.

I smiled at her and grabbed my coffee. "Then let's go shopping."  
>She smiled and took off her apron before grabbing her backpack and walking into the bathroom.<p>

Imagining what would happen and what I would get, I took a celebratory sip of my Frappuccino.

She brushed her shirt off. She wore a white tank top under a unbuttoned dark olive green biker jacket she closed with a belt at her waist line. She still wore the same pants but covered her ankles with strapped heels.

I threw my coffee away and grabbed my bag. We walked across the street to a Forever 21. I was distracted by all the clothes.

"This would look perfect on you!" She complimented, pulling me over to a tops rack.

It was labeled In Bloom Ruffle Top and I had to admit, it was cute.

I took it off the rack and placed it in my hand. "I'll try it." I assured,

My outfit ended with a Pleated Waist Knit Skirt and Beaded Flats.

I went into the dressing room and tried it on, puffing my hair and puckering my lips for a second while giggling.

The entrance began when I slid the curtain back and placed my hands on my hips, smiling, and walked out.

"You look gorgeous!" She squealed. I looked down and blushed.

"Okay, but once I get changed we're going to look at something for you." I pointed to her and closed the curtain again.

I got dressed back in my light blue tank top and Degrassi jacket, slipped on my skinnies and tan wedge sandals.

Grabbing the clothes in my hand, I walked out with my backpack slung over my shoulder as well as my hair tied back.

We walked through the entire store, everything catching my eye that she might like. I stopped and grabbed a Navy Lace Top. She grabbed a tank top that was the same color and headed to the jeans place.

She bought some Fab Capri Skinnies to go with it, stopping me when I tried to go to the accessories.

"Don't worry Cecily. I already have plenty."

'Okay." I shrugged and waited next to her.

"I'll pay for yours if you want me to."

"What? No way I'm going to make you spend your money."

"Let me."

"Never!"

"Fine." She grabbed her bag and moved aside.

I paid for my stuff and we walked back to Degrassi. The day was almost over so we sat on a bench reading and talking about what happened during our halves of the day.


	3. AN

SOOO SORRY i HAVENT UPDATED! I JUST GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN 1 DAY! HERE'S A PREVIEW!

_Chloe's POV "Haha" The words dripped with venom from her voice._

_She walked out of the stall and ran a hand through her curled brown hair. She walked away from it all, practically skipping through the hallways._

_Her heel stopped at the sight in front of her, a girl caught her eye and blinded her._

_The girl ran a hand through her curled dirty blonde hair and continued past Chloe to the bathroom. Once unfazed, Chloe rushed in front of her._

_"You can't go in there!" She skidded to the doorway._

_"Excuse me?" The girl asked back, staring up at her with striking hazel eyes._

_"It's just, the bathrooms flooded and so the janitor told me to keep guard." She held a hand up to her eyebrow and saluted._


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I****'****m so sorry I haven****'****t updated, I****'****ve been so busy and I got my stuff taken away. But I****'****m back now!**

**Chloe's POV**

"Haha." The words dripped with venom from her voice. She walked out of the stall and ran a hand through her curled brown hair.

She walked away from it all, practically skipping through the hallways. Her heel stopped at the sight in front of her, a girl caught her eye and blinded her.

The girl ran a hand through her curled dirty blonde hair and continued past Chloe to the bathroom. Once unfazed, Chloe rushed in front of her.

"You can't go in there!" She skidded to the doorway.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked back, staring up at her with striking hazel eyes.

"It's just, the bathrooms flooded and so the janitor told me to keep guard." She held a hand up to her eyebrow and saluted.

"Oh really?" The girl pushed past her into the bathroom, and saw a girl balled up on the floor crying.

"What happened?" She ran over to the girl, and squat on one knee.

The girl moved her black locks out of her face. Her jade eyes darkened to a black, and her lip busted open.

She lost her voice, and was coughing terribly. The hazel eyed girl wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and played with the fishnet stitching of her shirt.

Chloe stared in shame, although it was just shame from being caught. If she tried to apologize, the girl would think nothing of it.

She walked out of the room, leaving the two behind. Many people watched as tears between to pull at her eyes.

"What happened?" Amelia popped beside her. "You look glum."

"I can't tell you, you'll just blab to the whole school."

Her friend scoffed. "Okay, ouch! But, not always."

Chloe still didn't believe her, even if she was her best friend. She walked to her locker and looked at her mascara starting to run from a tear.

The girl wiped under her eye and knew she just couldn't stand seeing the other girl's beautiful face again.

As the bell rang, she gathered up her courage, but it was too much to lift, she sat down by her locker, trying to turn herself invisible.

But the girl found her, and she stood in front of her, a stone face carved to her skin.

"You know, sitting around won't make you a better person."

Her head raised, "I know," she spoke, "I thought it was okay, but I saw you. Then I knew it wasn't right."

"What does seeing me have to do with anything?"

"I like you." She stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Whoa! Um, hon, I'm straight, sorry."

The girl couldn't believe her eyes, the girl of her dreams, just told her she would have no chance with her.

The other girl waved shyly and walked to her class. Meanwhile, Chloe's tear's wet the ground.

"Hey, something wrong?" A girl called from down the hall.

Chloe looked at her, grey eyes, blonde hair, straightened to perfection, light blue ballet flats touching at the toes, and a dark purple top with bat sleeves that was bagged, but was hid with a belt at her stomach.

I shook my head, but still she ran. "Hey, you can talk about it."

"I can't though, you would think I'm crazy."

"Nobody is crazy."

Chloe thought about it, before taking it into hand that she just met this girl, who was trying to persuade her into telling a secret.

"I am."

The girl sighed and flipped her hair. "Fine, do what you want, but our club will welcome you."

"Your... club? You're trying to persuade me into joining your club?"

She held out a flyer to the girl just above her belly button so Chloe could read it under the light.

"Friendship club?"

"Yes. We think you may end up needing it."

Chloe shook her head, her hair bouncing everywhere, but returning in a straight uncrossed position that fit perfectly with her.

The girl sighed. "If you ever do decide to come, tell them Andromeda sent you."

Chloe nodded at _Andromeda_ and sat back down, drumming on her bag with clenched fists.

**Colleen's POV**

"No!" I sat on my bed with a bowl full of popcorn, my best friend Tyson and I decided to skip and watch movies all day.

"Don't do it," he began, knowing that the girl wouldn't listen, but instead try to run. Little did she know the man she was running from was trying to save her.

Sure he had a creepy look, piercings and tattoos that covered his arm scared her, as well as his muscular arms and the way a vein on his forehead always seemed to bulge. That didn't mean he was a bad guy.

Colleen sighed when the girl was chopped up into little pieces, her screams tearing the hero apart on the inside.

"So," Colleen paused the movie, "what do you want to do now?"

Tyson looked at her with a sad face, and Colleen sighed. "Fine!" She turned the movie back on.

"I'm gonna make a sandwhich. You want anything?" Colleen got up from the bed and stopped at the doorway, his response, a blank stare at the screen.

"Sometimes you worry me, Ty..." She walked into the kitchen and got some bread, humming a song and using a sink as a drum while the pieces toasted.

The phone rang and she looked at the caller I.D. "Hey Mrs. Guthrie. How's KC?"

"He and I are fine." The sentence was almost to short for Colleen to tell this was just a normal call.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh, I think you need to come over. Bring Tyson too please."

"O-kay?" A beep echoed through her ear and she put the phone back.

"Tyson, we gotta go!" She grabbed a pievce of toast and ran up the stairs.

She stopped in her tracks at the sight she saw. "Tyson!" She ran over to the bed, where he lay.

Colleen called an ambulance immediately, then Mrs. Guthrie.


End file.
